staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1761; telenowela TVP 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1762; telenowela TVP 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1763; telenowela TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:04 Pogoda 08:07 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 To Timmy! - Timmy dzwoni, odc. 35 (Timmy Rings the Bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 08:35 Zabawy z Lippy & Messy odc. 8 Zabawa w pociąg; język angielski dla dzieci 08:40 Misiaki s. I - odc. 12/16 - Spotkanie z ostatnim śniegiem (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 08:50 Hubert i Hipolit - Potwór z Lochness, odc. 4 (Lochnesska); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 16; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Świat w przepaść leci, gdy nie ma dzieci, odc. 19 (The unthoughtful present that forced and old fogy into retirem); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Psi psycholog - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:30 Klan - odc. 2283 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:00 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Galeria - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Polowanie z kamerą - cz. 2 (Animal Camera 2/3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:50 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009) 14:35 Olimpijczycy 2012; felieton 14:40 Notacje - Jerzy Kulej. Nigdy nie leżałem na deskach; cykl dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (I did't know that..); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 10/21 - Kwadrans po nieparzystej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 7 - Podwójny agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Klan - odc. 2284 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Will i Dewitt - Czasomierz, odc. 11 (No cause for alarm); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - podsumowanie 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Piłka nożna - eliminacje LM: Buducnost Podgorica Czarnogóra - Śląsk Wrocław ( studio ) 20:40 Piłka nożna - eliminacje LM: Buducnost Podgorica Czarnogóra - Śląsk Wrocław 23:05 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Jestem - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 00:45 Strachy - odc. 3/4 - Gdzie oczy poniosą; serial TVP 02:05 Notacje - Jerzy Kulej. Nigdy nie leżałem na deskach; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.48; serial komediowy TVP 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 66; serial TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 471 - Diagnoza: samotność; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:45 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (6) 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 175 (203) Uśmiech losu; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Familiada - odc. 1942; teleturniej 12:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn 12:35 Prawdziwa kuchnia żydowska - ryba po sefardyjsku; reportaż 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 66 Kręgle i kręgi; serial TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 754 - txt. str. 777 14:10 Królowie magii (Imposible escape); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 902; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Wędrówki pelikanów do serca Australii (Pelikans: Outback Nomads); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/69; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 1 Zła droga (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Wrong Path); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 19:55 Eska Music Awards 2012 nominacje - (2) 20:05 Kino na maksa - Szczęki (Jaws) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1975) 22:15 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 6/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 906); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 23:10 Opowieści włoskich żon 1/4 (Mogli a pezzi / Wives' Tales); serial komediowy kraj prod.Włochy (2008) 00:55 Malta Festival Poznań 2012 - ROMA NIGHT - Nie bój się Cyganów (koncert) cz. 2; koncert 01:50 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241) 02:20 Święta wojna - Nieszczęścia Ernesta (242); serial TVP 02:50 Opowieści włoskich żon 1/4 (Mogli a pezzi / Wives' Tales); serial komediowy kraj prod.Włochy (2008) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:42 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:54 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:05 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Infoexpress 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:12 Pogoda Info 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Najlepsi gliniarze świata - odc. 1/9 - Bogota (ep. 1/9 - Bogota (Columbia)); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 00:20 Infoexpress 00:27 Pogoda Info 00:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:10 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 01:16 Raport z Polski 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:43 Info Dziennik 02:23 Pogoda Info 02:25 Sportowy Wieczór 02:35 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny 02:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:27 Pogoda Info 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:53 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamilianie w Gruzji 04:00 Najlepsi gliniarze świata - odc. 1/9 - Bogota (ep. 1/9 - Bogota (Columbia)); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 04:45 Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z Podlasia; serial dokumentalny 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Burki i dobre anioły 05:23 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 88 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 12 8:30 Yogi 8:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 261 9:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 10:45 90210 Odcinek: 18 11:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 12:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 12 13:45 Chirurdzy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 14:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 373 Sezon: 7 15:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 374 Sezon: 7 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 224 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 30 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 289 20:35 Płytki facet 22:50 Zemsta frajerów w raju 0:40 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 8 1:10 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 907 3:00 Zza kamery... 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1064 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1874 8:55 Orange Warsaw Festival Odcinek: 1 9:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1527 Sezon: 9 10:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1528 Sezon: 9 10:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1529 Sezon: 9 11:15 Sąd rodzinny 12:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 13:15 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 37 15:15 Detektywi Odcinek: 831 15:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 843 16:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1875 17:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 38 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 816 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 847 20:50 Kobra 22:40 Władza absolutna 1:05 Uwaga! 1:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 632 2:40 Od hitu do świtu Odcinek: 45 TV 4 6:00 Morze miłości Odcinek: 90 6:45 4music 7:35 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 132 Sezon: 6 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9:05 TV market 9:25 Eva Luna Odcinek: 72 10:25 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 119 11:25 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 120 12:25 4music 13:30 Łebski Harry Odcinek: 12 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona Odcinek: 31 16:00 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 132 Sezon: 6 17:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 121 18:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 122 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 181 20:00 Zdążyć przed czasem 22:05 Robocop. Wskrzeszenie 0:05 Volvo Ocean Race 0:40 Selekcja 1:10 Selekcja 1:35 Gość Wydarzeń 1:45 To był dzień 2:35 To był dzień na świecie 3:00 4music 5:40 Dekoratornia TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 6:30 Chłopi Odcinek: 3 7:30 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 6 8:30 Zorro Odcinek: 17 9:00 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 10:00 Miami Medical Odcinek: 3 11:00 Gliniarz z Memphis Odcinek: 3 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 7 13:00 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 7 13:30 No problem! Odcinek: 7 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie Odcinek: 87 15:00 Zorro Odcinek: 18 15:30 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 16:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 80 Sezon: 5 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 18:30 Crusoe Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 9 20:00 Skarb pustyni 22:10 Wirus zagłady Odcinek: 2 0:00 Ale numer! Odcinek: 24 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 11 1:00 Muzyczne życzenia Odcinek: 6 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:55 Męski typ Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 6:25 We dwoje 7:35 Teresa Odcinek: 94 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 119 9:30 Chuck Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 12 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 4 14:05 Sąd rodzinny 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 120 16:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 7 17:05 Chuck Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 18:00 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 5 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 12 20:00 Szkoła wdzięku Marilyn Hotchkiss 22:10 Bez śladu Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 23:05 Margot jedzie na ślub 1:00 Arkana magii 3:05 W roli głównej Odcinek: 14 3:30 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 1 4:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 4:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 5:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 5:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 1 TV 6 8:30 Mała czarna Odcinek: 42 9:15 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 10:15 Milionerzy Odcinek: 1 11:15 You Can Dance Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 12:15 Digimon Odcinek: 8 12:45 Digimon Odcinek: 9 13:15 TV market 13:55 4music 15:00 Idol Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 10 15:55 4music 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 11 17:30 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 11 18:00 You Can Dance Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 19:00 Idol Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 10 20:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 21:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 22:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 23:00 Śmiertelny pojedynek 0:35 Big Brother V 1:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu 1:45 Mała czarna Odcinek: 42 2:30 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Niemczech - mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Niemczech - mecz finałowy kobiet 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Niemczech - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Niemczech - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 12:30 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Six Ligi Światowej 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Włoch 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Żużel - 2. liga angielska - mecz: Ipswich Witches - Somerset Rebels 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Żużel - 2. liga angielska - mecz: Ipswich Witches - Somerset Rebels 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Fejslista 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Poranny WF 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 School lista 18:00 Poranny WF 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Paparazzi 22:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Blisko ludzi 6:30 Blisko ludzi 7:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:55 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:25 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 13 8:55 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 1 9:25 Bez recepty Odcinek: 16 9:55 Blisko ludzi 10:25 Blisko ludzi 10:50 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 13 11:20 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 3 11:50 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 12:20 T-Bus Odcinek: 4 12:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 13:45 Bez recepty Odcinek: 16 14:15 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej 14:55 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 1 15:25 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 15:50 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 3 16:20 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 13 16:50 Blisko ludzi 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Express popołudniowy 18:10 Bez recepty Odcinek: 17 18:45 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 10 19:15 Jazda z Dodą 19:40 28 sekund 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:55 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 5 21:20 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 6 21:43 Polska dziwny kraj? Odcinek: 8 21:57 Pogoda wieczór 22:00 Express wieczorny 22:20 W trasie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 22:50 Kartoteka Odcinek: 3 23:45 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 3 0:15 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 0:40 Przed północą 1:35 W trasie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 2:05 Kartoteka Odcinek: 3 3:00 Miłość na sprzedaż Odcinek: 3 3:35 W trasie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Power Dance 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Discopolot 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:10 Wesołych Świąt; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 09:15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show 09:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - G jak Gołas 10:10 Preludium op. 13 (2); film dokumentalny 11:05 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 15; cykl reportaży 12:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ordonka; film dokumentalny 13:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Na fali wspomnień; koncert 13:35 Wesołych Świąt; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 14:40 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show 15:10 Pani G (Pani G); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 15:25 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Na odsiecz Wiedniowi; dokument fabularyzowany 18:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello (The Mysterious Geographic Explorations of Jasper Morello); film animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 18:40 Szalom na Szerokiej 2007 - Paul Brody's Sadawi, Veretski Pass oraz Theodore Bikel 19:30 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - Rozmowa 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - Złoto dezerterów - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 22:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (39) WYDARZENIE; magazyn 22:45 Panorama kina światowego - Chantrapas (Chantrapas); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2010) 01:00 Jazz Jamboree 2007 - Mansound; koncert 02:00 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Marek Kondrat - Złoto dezerterów; komedia 04:10 Atalanta (L'Atalante); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1934) 05:35 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 5 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.07.1988 08:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Druga emigracja Stanisława Mikołajczyka 08:45 Mazury nieodkryte - Mazury nieodkryte - Puszcza Romincka; magazyn 09:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13 Rozdroże - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 10:00 Zapisy pamięci - Panteon literacki 10:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Morawski smak (38) 11:00 Zaproszenie - Spełniona przepowiednia 11:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 12:05 Pasażer na gapę; film dokumentalny 13:10 Cafe Historia - odc. 13 "Obława augustowska"; program publicystyczny 13:30 Życie za życie; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1976) 15:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Operacja południe; cykl reportaży 15:30 Język polski dla klas VII. Spotkania - Maria Skłodowska - Curie 1867 - 1934; program edukacyjny 16:00 Powtórka z historii - Gen. Tadeusz Komorowski "Bór"; program historyczny 16:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Słój; cykl reportaży 17:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 9/13 Świątynia Melitele - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 17:50 Zapisy pamięci - Kino polskie 18:30 Sonda - Helix; magazyn 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.07.1988 19:40 Flesz historii - odc. 86 - JM; cykl reportaży 20:00 Ucieczka z kina Wolność - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1990) 22:05 Kobiety Białego Domu - Letitia i Julia Tyler; cykl dokumentalny 22:20 Jest taka pieśń; film dokumentalny 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.07.1988 24:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. V - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 00:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 01:00 14 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole'76. Mikrofon i ekran 02:40 Lenin na dobranoc - Zamach na Lenina 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 07:20 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie - odc. 1; reportaż 07:50 Znak Orła - odc. 3* - Pierścień 1309 - 1312; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:45 Smaki polskie - Karczochy; magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 613 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - fotografia (27) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Wiedźmy - odc. 7/13 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:40 M jak miłość - odc. 882; serial TVP 14:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 477* Takie coś...diabeł 15:50 14. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Sopot '74. Koncert galowy 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - fotografia (27) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 613 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 1 - Alarm nad Bóbrzą 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Warto kochać; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Puerto Rico - krewetki (28) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (40) Moda; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:40 Kayah 00:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn 00:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 3* - Pierścień 1309 - 1312; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 1 - Alarm nad Bóbrzą 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Warto kochać; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Puerto Rico - krewetki (28) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 613; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (40) Moda; widowisko rozrywkowe 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012)